


Never Let You Down

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer promises his wife that he'll give and be everything Henry needs and more.





	Never Let You Down

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: Never Let You Down  
Characters: Spencer and Jennifer Jareau  
Pairing: Spencer/J.J.  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Spencer promises his wife that he'll give and be everything Henry needs and more.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie on If Only In My Fantasies for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 199

Word used: Refuse

FMW # 6: Never Let You Down

"I'll never let you down, J.J.," Spencer whispered to the picture of his wife that sat on the bedside table. Their son, Henry, was asleep in their bed.

His wife had been kidnapped 3 years ago and everything had fallen apart. Their friends had quit calling and coming around.

It was too hard for everyone else to deal with losing J.J., so they forced themselves to forget until her birthday each year.

Spencer didn't have the luxury of forgetting, nor did he want it. With his eidetic memory, his wife was on his mind all the time.

As a single father, it was his job to make sure that Henry got everything he wanted and needed. "I refuse to let Henry forget you."

Spencer took off his shoes and sat on the bed beside his son. Henry looked more like J.J. each day. The same eyes, the same hair.

His son even acted like J.J. used to. Henry had his mother's strength, good heart, and strong will. He saw so much of his wife in his son.

Spencer felt sad that J.J. had to miss this. He knew their son was the most important thing to both of them, and he'd make sure that Henry knew it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie from If Only In My Fantasies for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
